videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6/Chrom
Chrom (クロム Chrom) is the main protagonist of Fire Emblem Awakening and appears as Roy's Echo Fighter in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes W.I.P. Moveset * Neutral Combo: * Side Tilt: * Up Tilt: * Down Tilt: * Dash Attack: * Side Smash: * Up Smash: * Down Smash: * Neutral Aerial: * Forward Aerial: * Back Aerial: * Up Aerial: * Down Aerial: * Grab: * Pummel: * Forward Throw: * Back Throw: * Up Throw: * Down Throw: * Neutral Special - Flare Blade: **'Custom 1 - Light Wave:' **'Custom 2 - Flare Eruption:' * Side Special - Double-Edge Dance: **'Custom 1 - Swift Edge Dance:' **'Custom 2 - Heavy Edge Dance:' * Up Special - Soaring Slash: **'Custom 1 - Soaring Drive:' **'Custom 2 - Soaring Wave:' * Down Special - Counter: **'Custom 1 - Easy Counter:' **'Custom 2 - Lightning Counter:' * Final Smash - Awakening Aether: Taunts * Up: Looks at the screen as he twirls Falchion twice, then assumes a stance highly similar to his pose from his official art in Fire Emblem Awakening, saying "Come at me!" (かかってこい！, Come at me!) * Side: Flourishes Falchion behind his head, then points it forwards at an upward angle while saying "Come on!" (勝負あったな.) * Down: Twirls Falchion twice, then holds the blade of the sword on his left hand as he finishes, saying "I will not fail!" (俺は負けん！, I won't lose!) This was one of his battle quotes from Awakening. Idle Poses *Briefly clenches his left fist. *Holds Falchion upwards and parallel to his body, while lightly rubbing its edge. Cheer * Chrom, Chrom, he's our man! If he can't do it, no one can! On-Screen Appearance Warps onto the stage using warp magic while crouching, with Falchion stuck in the ground when he appears. Chrom then pulls it out with a flourish before assuming his idle stance. Victory Poses *Swipes his sword twice and twirls it before posing with his sword in front of himself, while saying "Anything can change!" (運命を変える！, Change destiny!). Based on his and Lucina's trademark pose, which they frequently use in official art. *Rushes forward, performing an upwards slash, before twirling his sword and posing while pointing his weapon towards the camera, saying "Training paid off!" (いつでもかかってこい, Come at me anytime.). Based on Awakening Aether. *Performs an outward slash, twirls his sword, then plants it into the ground before posing, saying "I will cut a path!" (俺が道を切り拓く！, I will cut a path!). Based on his victory pose in Fire Emblem Awakening. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4g3o60I2Lpw (Victory! Fire Emblem Awakening) Losing Pose * W.I.P. Trophy Description Chrom has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Chrom W.I.P. Chrom (Alt.) W.I.P. Classic Mode: Fight as One Chrom fights mainly in team battles, in homage to Awakening's Pair Up system, with the exception of the first round, which instead recreates his duel with Lucina in Chapter 4 of Awakening. Costumes * W.I.P. Trivia * W.I.P. Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Fire Emblem games Category:Playable characters